Annie Brackett/Halloween 2007
| aliases = Annie Brackett | film = | franchise = Halloween remake series | image = | notability = Supporting character | type = Student | race = Human | gender = Female | base of operations = 15 Cherrywood Road, Haddonfield, Illinois | known relatives = Lee Brackett Father. | status = Deceased | born = 1990 Date approximated based upon the relative age of the character, who appears to be seventeen in the first film. A cut scene from Halloween II establishes that the character of Mya Rockwell (who appears to be the same age as Annie), was born in 1990. This fact also cements that timeline of the films as present day. | died = 2009 | 1st appearance = Halloween (2007) | final appearance = Halloween II (2009) | actor = Danielle Harris }} Annie Brackett is a fictional high school student featured in the Halloween film series. She is part of the continuity of the remake series and was played by actress Danielle Harris. She was introduced in Halloween in 2007 and also appeared in the film's 2009 sequel, Halloween II. The character is based on the original Annie Brackett who appeared in the 1978 movie Halloween and was played by actress Nancy Kyes. Biogaphy Annie Brackett was a teenage girl who attended Haddonfield High School and the daughter of the town sheriff Lee Brackett. She was close friends with Laurie Strode and Lynda van der Klok. On the afternoon of Halloween, Annie was tasked with babysitting young Lindsey Wallace, but preferred to spend the evening with her boyfriend, Paul Freedman. At school, Annie asked Laurie if she wouldn't mind if Annie dropped Lindsey off with her. As it was, Laurie was already babysitting a boy named Tommy Doyle, but she agreed to help Annie out. Walking home from school, the three girls noticed a strange looking man peering at them from across the street. Lynda and Annie shouted at the man and Annie made a point of mentioning that her father was the sheriff. The man disappeared moments later, and Annie put the incident out of her head. As they continued walking, Annie saw her father and got a ride home with him. That night, Annie picked Laurie up from her house and dropped her off at the Doyle residence. She then went across the street to the Wallace house where she spent a brief amount of time watching over Lindsey. As the evening wore on, she told Lindsey to grab her coat because she was walking her over to Tommy's house. Lindsey had no interest in seeing Tommy Doyle and gave Annie quite a deal of frustration. Ultimately, the child relented and Annie walked her across the street. She returned to the Wallace house where she met up with Paul. The two were in the midst of having sex when Michael Myers, the man Annie had spotted earlier, appeared in the room (he had actually broken into the house a bit earlier when Lindsey was still at home). He lifted Paul off his feet and stabbed him in the chest. He then threw Annie across the room and bore down on her. Annie tried to fight back and succeeded in kicking Michael in the mid section, but this only provided a temporary reprieve. Michael pounced on her, savagely brutalizing Annie and leaving her a bloody mess on the floor. Laurie came over to the house and found Annie, barely conscious lying in the foyer. Moments later, her father arrived and attended to her injuries. Halloween (2007) Annie was taken to Haddonfield General Hospital and eventually healed from the attack. The brutality of Michael Myers left lasting scars however, both physically and emotionally. With time and therapy, Annie was able to make a full recovery. Laurie Strode however, suffered an even greater loss. In addition to being brutalized by Michael Myers, Laurie also had to come to terms with the fact that Myers had murdered both of her (adoptive) parents. As such, Laurie later came to live with the Bracketts at their home on 15 Cherrywood Road. Having shared such similar tragedies, Annie and Laurie grew very close to one another, but over the span of the next two years, their friendship grew into one of intense hardship. Laurie blamed herself for what happened to Annie and the guilt she felt every time she had to look at the scars on Annie's face only served as a vehicle for the gnawing rage growing within her. By 2009, their friendship continued to erode as Laurie's psychosis only drove her deeper into a life of alcohol and self-hatred. During one particular episode, Laurie exploded at Annie who in turn voiced her dislike of the "New Laurie". By the time Halloween rolled around, Sheriff Brackett assigned a deputy named Andy Neale to maintain a post at his house to keep an eye on Annie. Neale hated being charged with such a task and complained that the last time he had been assigned to look after Annie, she had kicked him in the groin. Annie wouldn't let Neale inside the house and told him to turn off the lights on his squad car. Neale tried to play the tough guy, but knew that he could never win an argument with "the boss's daughter". As it happened, Michael Myers had resumed his search for Laurie Strode and was cutting his way through anyone who had the misfortune of crossing him. He strangled Deputy Neale and broke into the Brackett house to kill Annie. He cornered her in the upstairs bathroom and brutalized her, smashing her repeatedly into the walls. He left her battered body bleeding on the floor and left. Moments later, Laurie returned home with her friend Mya Rockwell. They discovered Annie on the floor and Laurie had Mya call 911. Laurie sobbed, cradling Annie in her arms until she finally died. Halloween II (2009) Notes & Trivia * Actress Nancy Loomis' real name is Nancy Kyes. * In the original Halloween, Annie was the first of the three named victims killed by Michael Myers. In the remake, Annie is assaulted by Michael Myers, but manages to survive, despite being beaten and bloodied. * Actress Danielle Harris also played the role of Jamie Lloyd in Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers and Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers. * Nancy Loomis did make a cameo appearance in Halloween II as Annie Brackett. She was featured in one brief scene where Sheriff Brackett had to ID her body. Appearances * Halloween (2007) * Halloween II (2009) See also External Links * * Annie Brackett at the Halloween Wiki References Category:Expanded pages